nicktoons_in_daycarefandomcom-20200213-history
Snack Time
Snack Time is the 1st episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Characters * Tigger * Candace (United States) *Thomas *Tickety Tock *Phineas *Ferb * Cinderella (opening sequence only) * Tinkerbell (opening sequence only) *Goofy (no lines) *Donald Duck (opening sequence only) * Eeyore *Bears * Lions *Tigers * Monkeys Summary "Something is missing from Tigger's snack, and we play Tigger's Clues to find out. We learn to recognize colors, identify shapes, and match monkeys on a jungle. Trivia *This is the first episode to use the "Notebook!" line. It will be used in the season six episode, Behind The Clues: 10 Years of Tigger. *This episode might have followed the same plot as the pilot. *Yuval Kossovsky is the editor of this episode. *The animation for this episode and several others in Season 1 seem to be more choppy and stiff than the later episodes, most likely due to the budget the show was originally given. *Than all the later episodes of this season and the series, the design of Tigger looks slightly different in this episode, especially in a part when it is almost snack time. *Even though Goofy made her appearance, he didn't talk in this episode. However, she starts talking in later episodes. * In later episodes he will simply say, It's a letter from our friends. *Also in this episode, after Candace introduces the kids, the scene simply fades into the video package. * In later episodes, it simply switches to it. *In this episode, Candace thinks through about the clues he already has and it's possibilities. * In all other episodes, he just ask the viewers what they think it is. *The only other time that this has happened was in Gets a Clue, when Candace played for the first time. *§ After the outro, the music will play over the Disney Jr. still logo (With short 1996 copyright info; In this episode: Mother and Daughter.) *At the end of ) Café Tigger on VHS, the Disneyelodeon bone logo (With 2001 Tigger's Clues copyright info,) was shown. *This also shows at the end of Tigger's Big Holiday VHS (Retained on Tigger's First Holiday DVD) and Geography. *Tigger's Clues is aired in 120 countries and has been dubbed in fifteen languages. *From visitor votes on TV Tome, "Snack Time," the premiere episode is overall the second least-liked of the series. *One of the clues in this episode has three pawprints on it and another two. *As a general rule in later episodes, only a single pawprint will be used for each clue. *The content consultants for the show were: *This is the only time Candace falls down when the telephone rings. * The telephone pick-up sound has been different (it was also different in Tigger's Favorite Song ) for this episode but has changed in later episodes. *Starting with this episode, Candace's voice was high-pitched, cheerful and exciting. * In later seasons, his voice was calmed down. *One song that had Candace's high voice through a large majority of Candace's run was Thomas; for whatever reason, a different recording of this song was rarely used. *This is the first use of Candace's high-pitched voice. The voice becomes low pitched later in this season starting in Pretend Time. * 20 years later, when this episode was first broadcast, a promotional VHS tape was released. Few copies are known to exist, and some have circulated online. * This is the 1st episode of the show. * As of today, Tigger 's Clues is 23 years old. Goofs *This episode is full of errors, but that's most noticeable is during Candace's first skidoo, where the whole scene has a white banner around it. *Right after Candace grabs the notebook, Candace and Tigger sing a song where Tigger pulls out the notebook Candace has in her pocket. *At some points in the episode, Candace's hair style changes between scenes. *At the end of the episode where the bears come in, you can see the boom mic at the top of the screen. *The bears wearing a hat, which was already painted earlier, was bear, even though there was no purple paint. *It's possible that Tigger has colors earlier to make purple to paint the Bear *When each bear takes a peanut out of the bowl, they just take the outline of the peanut, which becomes an actual one. *Graham crackers aren't usually stored in the fridge. *When Candace asks the chicks where Tigger is, nothing is on his head. When the chicks tell Candace where is Tigger, she simply appears on his head. *Just after this, when Candace stands up, a faint static is heard, and an object is heard falling over offscreen. *